Sora Everwind
'Did you really think you could win? With my friends in danger, I could never lose to you!'' Sora Everwind is the hero of the 'Summoners of Heart' series. Background Sora was the son of the leader of the Everwinds. He was the youngest, and thus was looked down upon by his clan-mates. Unfortunately, he was bad at wind magic, despite his constant training. He tried all the time, but he could only replicate what was slightly stronger than the breeze from a bird's wing. His father saw him training one day, and took pity on him. He took him in and showed him a secret that only he knew about: Lightning magic. He took him in every day, and taught him lightning techniques. He soon became the 2nd best lightning user in the Everwind family, after his father. Later on, his father presented him with a magical sword, Kazehoshi, which increases wind power and lets him summon another sword, Sand Burst. Personality Sora is generally a calm, if somewhat shy guy, thanks to the jerks in his childhood. He tends to dissociate himself from people. In battle, however, he shows a more cocky and hot-blooded side to him, as if it's not even him. Weapons and armour Kazehoshi: A sword given to him by his father. It's basically what's letting him use Wind element magic. Sand Burst: A sword that is summoned by Kazehoshi. Allows him to generate sand. Black Aris: A talisman that unlocked his Super Mode Skills Wind Magic: Thanks to Kazehoshi, he can wield wind magic Lightning Magic: He can wield lightning very adeptly. Master Swordsman *Master Dual Swordsman Sand Control: When using Sand Burst, he can wield sand. Great strategist Class Skills His class is Blader. This means he is good at wielding blades. Characters can pick any elements they can control, with a maximum of 2. (Sand is not an element) His first ever weapon was a sword, so he stuck to that. Here are the skills for a Lightning and Wind sword user: *Aero Twister: Gets his swords out and spin around, moving forward, dragging opponents with him, and creating a tornado around him that deals wind damage. *Thunder Thrust: Cloaks the sword in lightning and stab forward. *Cutting Frenzy: Goes on a rampage, slashing the swords everywhere. *Evergreen Aura: Covers himself in a green aura, which deals damage to enemies over time, and healing him. *Killing Intent: Covers his swords in a black aura, and slashes multiple times with both of them. *Sacrifice: Gives up some hp to increase attack strength and speed. *Tornado Force 3: A gust of swirling wind surrounding him. *Lightning Chain: Makes a chain of thunder and throws it at the opponent. Enemy will be immobilised. *Lightning Razor: Shoots lightning with a razor sharp edge. *Thunderstorm *Blast of Wind Limit Breaks *Heaven Pierce- Imbues his blade with Heaven energy. Then slashes through the opponent 5 times. *Extreme Razors- Traps enemy in a Tornado Force 3, then uses Lightning Razors in the tornado. Ends it by cutting the tornado in half. *Omnipotent Blade: Esper is absorbed into his sword, and he does a powerful sword combo, ending with a cut that slices the fabric of time-space, bursting out matter. Black Aris When he decides to use the Black Aris, Sora becomes this. New abilities: *Enhanced Sand control *Higher strength *Can fly *Sacrifice doesn't use hp *Sand Inferno: Traps the enemy in blazing hot sand *Sand Blade: Creates a blade of sand and throws it at the opponent *Black Storm: Summons banshees to immobilise the opponent and traps them in swirling dark energy Evil Esper Once, he was watching his friends get pwned by Shinku the Black Yaksha. He willed for power to help them, and Esper appeared. They made a contract, and with Esper residing in his body, he tried out his power. New abilities: *Enhanced Lightning control *Higher speed *Sacrifice's effect is increased, but uses more hp *Sync Darkness: Releases a flash of black light, darkening the enemy's view *Fear the Evil: Summons dark spirits to infest the enemy, dealing damage over time *Dark Vortex: Pretty self explanatory Contracted Demons Like everyone else in the series, he can summon 2 demons to assist him in battle.(Esper doesn't count) Demi is a friendly fox spirit who Sora befriended after seeing her in the woods. She mainly uses light and ice attacks. Yin, on the other hand, is a reaper spirit, who was contracted by Sora after being defeated. He uses darkness. Yin is Sora's more powerful spirit and is used less often than Demi. Personal Info Name: Sora Everwind Age: 16 Height: 5'6 Weight: 134 lb Known Relatives: Skyler Everwind (Sister), Ryuto Everwind (Father) Blood Type: A Stat Distribution/Role in Battle On the battlefield, Sora is the DPS, who focuses on dealing high damage as quickly as possible. He is fast in both movement and attack speed. However, he is A Glass Cannon. Compared to most of his team, he cannot take too many hits. He also lacks a long ranged weapon and many ranged skills, meaning that to be effective, get has to get up close. Strengths and Feats Master Tactician Beat Shinku Didn't die from having a demon absorbed in his body 2nd best Lightning wielder in the history of the Everwinds Very fast Weaknesses Sometimes too snarky for his own good Easily flustered, especially by flirtatious advances Not very durable Absorbing Esper causes him pain, which likes to kick in at the worst possible moments Possible opponents Flaronis Destina Yu Narukami Naruto Uzumaki Sonic the Hedgehog Pit Kazuma Yagami Trivia All pictures, barring Demi and Yin, are from Elsword Category:Sword Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Air Manipulator Category:Iceaura39 Category:Highly Intelligent Category:'Summoners of Heart' Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Original Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Dual Wielders